User talk:Cr0ssfirepwn3D
Welcome Hi, welcome to Half Life Machinima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Gman Squad cast members page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mega Sean 45 (Talk) 08:58, December 31, 2009 Excuse me, do you think Freeman's Mind should get its own category? Do this so articles such as "HECU Grunts" can be traced back to Freeman's Mind. Also, why is the G-Man squad featured so prominently on this wiki, while Freeman's Mind is mentioned only rarley, despite the fact that Freeman's Mind gets more views. Well, yes. Much like the G-man Squad has its own categories, from the main category (Category:Gman Squad) to its subcategories, like episodes, characters, etc. And I agree with the part saying that the Gman Squad has more detail than the more popular Freeman's Mind series. I am still trying to decide if we need to create subpages for Freeman's Mind. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) And I still have to study how to create categories. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I dont think we need categories for like characters and episodes, considering their is only really one character (there are half life characters that he gives audio and manipulates for entertainment purposes, but those don't count as real characters.), but some detail must be added. Also, I think we should remove all these stub articles for members of the Janus Syndicate like CrackBone and Xanatos. We should just put them all on one article with more detail. Right. If one tries to search for a specific name, then they will be instead be redirected to that article, regarding those JS Clan stub articles. So you mean, in the episodes of Freeman's mind, we'll just add a simple, short summary and all that? Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont see any need to create seperate articles for each episode of Freeman's Mind. There are a lot of them, and they all follow the same path as half life. I think we could divide the episodes into the chapters they appear in, and make those articles. Or just describe them on the main freeman's mind page as it is right now. I get your point on the first option. What do you mean in the second option? Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well like this: We have an article named after a Half Life chapter, like Office Complex for example. We name it "Office Complex (Freeman's Mind)". In that article, we list and give short descriptions for the episodes in that chapter (which I believe are 8-10.). Like that. Or we can just go with the format of having the episodes on the main page. Additionally, thanks for the "Freeman's Mind" catefgory. Be sure to link the Black Mesa security Force, the scientists, and the HECU in that category. I'd prefer the per-chapter article option.Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I will start on that tommorow, unless you want to start that now. But remeber in the descriptions not to spoil much or be too descriptive, but dont just copy Ross Scott's descriptions. Also, looks like their already is a "list of janus syndicate members" article. All we have to do is remove the independent articles and add descriptions under their names on the List. Alright. I'll spend my time today cleaning up those JS Clan article stubs and all that. Do you think we need to delete the Gman Squad episode articles and other unused categories and all those? Cr0ssfirepwn3D 08:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well unused categories should go, but I dont think we need to totally delete all the episodes. Maybe if its that important we can just put them all in a "List of episodes" article, seeing as how their are fewer of them than freeman's Mind and they have more stuff that can be written about them. So then, make a new article called "List of Gman Squad episodes" and searches with a specific episode title will be redirected to the general episodes' page? Cr0ssfirepwn3D 08:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we will basically copy and paste some stuff from indvidual episodes articles while maybe cutting it down a little bit. The downside is that since there are less articles on the wiki, it wont look good... haha joke. Well anyway, I am going to leave for the night. I dont know where you lve but its 2 in the morning where I'm from. Please edit the "Freemans mind chapter" articles, as well as add any contributions you can to others. Also, should we create seperate articles for the tripmines and turret guns, or just leave those as part of Black Mesa Security? ALSO! I think we should not delete the articles for clyde and the Matrix Gman. Well, place the sentry gun and tripmine articles under HECU Grunts instead (well, who placed those around Black Mesa? Except those ceiling guns before meeting the grunts, so I think let's also place it under BMSF). But before, I should have thought of a better article for HECU Grunts. And I live on the other side of the world. :) Cr0ssfirepwn3D 08:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well offer good descriptions for the mines and machine gun turrets on the HECU article for both series. I think Freeman at least thinks they are part of Black Mesa's security, so mention that. Be sure to make the articles on Freeman's Mind episodes. OK, but I have to watch it from the very beginning. I've just started. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Good job on Black Mesa inbound, now make and edit new articles for Anamalous Materials (episodes 2-3) and Unforeseen Consequences (episodes 3-7). I will make ones for Office Complex (8-10) and We've Got Hostiles (11-12). Be sure to include Trivia, and to put it into the Freeman's Mind category. WAIT! I got it wrong, you do Office Complex and We've got Hostiles, and I do anamolous materials and Unforeseen Consequences. Also, I fucked up something, I made a unforseen consequences article, but did not title it "Unforeseen Consequences (Freemans Mind)" just "Unforeseen Consequences". Delete the article and I'll repaste and retitle it, or just change the title. Whichever will be easier. It wont inconvience me either way. Make the article first, then I'll make a redirect on the old article. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 05:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) OK i made it. Please add My articles Anamoulous Materials (Freeman's Mind) and Unforeseen Consequences to the page categories for Freeman's Mind. Do We've got Hostiles and Blast pit, then I will do what is left (AKA On a Rail and Power up). Please do this immediatley. Whoops! Anomalous Materials is misspelled... Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO! Is there any way we can change titles, like changing the UC Title to "UC (Freeman's Mind)? Ah, just told you. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Damn it. Well, try to make articles for We;ve got Hostiles and Blast pit, and I'll do Power up and on a Rail. And dont delete the articles for Gman squad episodes as we were talking about th other day, I think they are long and noteworthey enough to warrant their own articles. Are you currently editing? Currently editing on the Freeman's Mind chapters. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 10:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Some guy put all our entries on the main Freeman's Mind page, want to delete the episode descriptions on the main page? Reply The things are to make a new section. Like the title is About Master Chief, then below it is about him. The is to make a new section of the page. You get what I am saying, dude? Yeah. I think we should edit the main page, but I don't know yet if we have to add chapter sections. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 07:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Rallinale here. About the" " thing, there is something on the top that appears when you are editing something that is "Normal, Heading 2, Heading 3, Heading 4 and Heading 4). It's really much more simpler then typing " " to make a new section. Rallinale 09:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What? So are we deleting the episode descriptions on the main page? If we don;t then whats the point of having seperate articles for chapters? Also, now that all G-Man Squad and Freeman's Mind articles have been unstubbsed, expanded, and new ones have been made, I think after we are done with this episode description we should probably work on adding more details to the "Civil Protection" series, which has a similiar number of views as G-Man squad. So what are we doing, deleteing the descriptions or not? Anyone still here? Anyone still paying attention to this conversation? Wait. Make links to the chapter articles, but add a new heading to the main page for each episode, and the descriptions remain. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What sized heading would you like, and whats the point of having the articles if their are descriptions on the main page? Oh wait, forget that, I see they are not as detailed as the other descriptions. So where do i link the chapter articles from? Do I make Chapter headings and put the links on those? Heading 2 for the chapter, Heading 3 for the episodes. And also, below the chapter heading, add a link to the chapter. And about those chapter articles, well, there's some detail about it, but I'm still deciding whether we need those articles or not. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I will just put the link on the name of the chapter heading, like this: Blast Pit then the episodes. Is that acceptable? Besides, the chapter articles are already there, so there is no point in deleting them after I spent like an hour writing them, Just take off a little detail from the descriptions on the main page. I will get onto linking and stuff right now, That's good. Go ahead. Cr0ssfirepwn3D 09:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ...And done. Now go out and delete some of the unnecessary details on the main page, and then we can get to the next matter at hand. I just noticed how much I've changed this wiki. Oh, I made a mistake on adding a picture to the Janus Syndicate article, can you fix it? My computer is fucking up on me. Apology for Cr0ssfirepwn3D and RandomContributor I'm sorry for criticizing both of you for contributing this wiki. Back then, I was very immature with my reaction to you guys as I am the one who made the article against you guys, mostly due to my jealousy of you guys being better wiki contributors than I am. However, now that I become more mature, I realized that I was wrong for doing what I did, and I wanted to make an apology right now. Hopefully, you guys are doing just fine. 14:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC)